This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With increasing development of wireless network communication technologies, more and more users of mobile terminals, such as cell phones, begin to browse web page content such as news, network e-books, and so on via WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) networks, GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) networks, 3G (3rd generation) networks. However, since mobility of mobile terminals is strong, when a mobile network environment is not good, browsing web page content may be affected. For example, some office workers may browse news every day by using their mobile phones when they commute by taking a subway, however, as network signals in subways are not good, they are often unable to open web page content or can only open it slowly; and further, in an environment without network, a user may be unable to browse web pages. For example, some iTouchs can only surf the internet in an environment with WIFI (e.g., at home, in a library, in a cafe, etc.), and can't continue to browse web pages once they switch to other environments without WIFI.
In an environment such as a bus, a subway, etc., the mobile network signal is unstable, in these scenarios, when a mobile terminal opens web page links, it tends to be unable to obtain web page content in time due to the network being disconnected, the network speed being slow, etc.